1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor image sensors represented by CMOS image sensors, it is desirable that the sizes of the subpixels constituting a pixel, including a subpixel receiving red light, a subpixel receiving green light and a subpixel receiving blue light, is reduced to increase the number of pixels in an image area. However, the increase of the number of pixels reduces the size of the pixels, and reduces the size of light-receiving element portions of the subpixels accordingly. Consequently, the sensitivity of the light-receiving element portion is reduced to make it difficult to ensure a desired signal-to-nose (S/N) ratio. In addition to the reduction of the sensitivity, color mixing, which is a phenomenon in which incident light leaks to the light-receiving element portion in the adjacent subpixel, becomes pronounced.